


The beginning of our bond

by zehira



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehira/pseuds/zehira
Summary: A wake up call and with a little help from Malik, Shaun finally makes his decision.





	The beginning of our bond

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something sweet with my favorite pairings this is what my mind came up, excuse my self indulgent. 
> 
> Character's age  
> Altair & Malik -28  
> Desmond & Shaun-24  
> Darim-4  
> Kadar-26

A bright peaceful morning was disturbed by an annoying buzzing. Groaning at being woken up so early on the weekends, Shaun grudgingly pushed himself into sitting up right, tired eyes narrowing toward the phone on the side table by the bed.

Resigning for the lost of sleep Shaun reached for his glasses and then his phone to check just what exactly had woken him. He unlocked the phone to see a text message clicking it brought up the complete text, halfway through reading he felt another vibration signalling a new message.

Once finished with the first text he read the second, by the end of it Shaun was struggling not to simply throw his phone out the window, his scent soured with overwhelming anger. Quickly he send out a few text of his own. It took a couple of minutes to get a new message and to reply to that.

Huffing he release the phone letting it fall onto the bed and crossed his arms, tilting his head back against the wall as he shuts his eyes. He hears the opening and closing of the bathroom door, the feel of the bed dipping and a firm warm body next to his, a strong gentle hand guiding his head to rest on a broad shoulder all the while giving out a calming scent.

Breathing in his beloved alpha scent had help ease his frustration. "Do you want me to get us breakfast in bed or whenever you're ready for us to move to the kitchen?" Slowly Shaun lift his head from its resting spot to meet his lover's eyes. "Thank you for always being with me when I need you Desmond."

Leaning in to press a gentle kiss on scarred lips then taking a tan hand into his. "Shall we go before w-" Shaun got cut of mid sentence by a small body landing on the two, yelling out a good morning uncles.

Giggling and clapping at a successful mission of surprise the boy never saw how Desmond shot Shaun a boyish grin, hands moving to tickle the child laying on them. Soft giggles turning into high pitched laughter as the boy tried to escape from the tickling, making the two adults smile.

Finally Desmond stop his tickle attack to carry the child up and swiftly got out of bed. "I'll bring Darim down so once you're all freshen up you can have this little nugget for breakfast." A loud reply of "No don't eat me Uncle Shaun!" was followed by giggles.

"Up please Uncle Desmond." Making Shaun smile at their antics waving to them as they leave the room with Darim now in a firm grip seated atop Desmond's shoulders. He couldn't help but think what a great father Desmond will be, seeing him play with little Darim made him wished that someday soon they could start a family. With a fond sigh Shaun went to the bathroom, after settling his daily morning routine he made his way to the kitchen.

Going down the stairs Shaun could hear little Darim making plans for the day, sharing it with his parents and Desmond. As he approaches the kitchen a soft sweet scent caught his attention. Nearing his heat every senses becomes much more sensitive, Shaun could feel his emotions threatening to run wild. "How are we all this fine morning?" Taking his seat right beside Desmond who had already place his plate on the table.

Looking at the sight in front of him, Shaun was filled with tenderness. Cleaning up a slightly messy Darim, Malik answers, "Tired but a parent's job is never ending especially now." And a mumbled morning coming from behind a laptop, Altair sharp gaze locked towards the screen, fingers dancing across the keyboard.

Shaun is almost certain that it's either, Malik "asking" Altair to complete his work or alpha pride and plain stubbornness that seem run in the family into completing his job without being nagged at. On second thought it might just be games with that smug smirk on Altair's face and the lack of sulking.

Altair stood up making a follow me gesture, "Desmond about what we discussed previously there's documents you need to go through, make any necessary amendments that you feel is needed."

Little Darim reach out wanting to go with his daddy, now that he's done with breakfast. Altair went over to the other side of Malik, bending down to nuzzle at Malik's marked neck, pleased when he earned a purr from his mate and lifted Darim from his chair.

Turning to wink at Shaun, Desmond quickly ate the last few bites from his plate, got up to placed the dish in the sink joining Altair and little Darim, making their way upstairs.

Now that both alphas and child are gone and somewhat out of hearing range, Shaun could finally ask what he's been wanting to ever since he entered the kitchen. "So are you? Ever since I caught a change in your scent about a week ago, I've been meaning to check with you but work got in the way, now being in pre heat I'm confident that you smell even sweeter than before." Shaun sips his tea as he waits for Malik.

"I missed my heat and my scent is off. I know I am but we wanted to be sure, so Altair made an appointment." The soft expression that lingers on Malik's faces turns into a worried one as he continues, "And how are you doing? Desmond mention you being upset this morning and something about teaching some bastard a lesson?"

"Desmond hated him the moment he saw that bastard when he came to pick me up from work. The entire way back poor Desmond had to endure my complains, now anytime when it's about work he knows the cause of my sufferings."

Shaun holds on the fork tightens. "An alpha son of someone from the Board of Trustees, wanting him to learn and explore the world outside of his pampered life. So the Director bless his kind old beta heart, had this brilliant idea of me showing the bloody prick what I do as a Curator, having him as my assistant and guiding him through a job so he can learn something other than knotting omegas."

Shaun took a few deep breath, thankful for Malik's soothing scent to help anchor him. "I mean it's all fine and dandy, but with my heat approaching I can't physically be there. Months ago I had everything schedule and planned out for the coming exhibitions, my colleagues all have my notes the only thing that wanker had to do was show up and take credit at being such a helpful assistant which he is not by the way."

Placing his fork down, Shaun took another sip from his cup. "Not only did he fail at doing such a simple thing. I only found out today two days before the whole bloody thing, that his royal prickness is off to some tropical island for a well deserved vacation to rest his mind and body!"

Shaun stood up to collect his own dish then went to the sink to wash the rest of the dishes. "Thankfully I got another colleague to handle it, my easy going boss is telling me not to worry, saying my health comes first. This dream job is getting lackluster for me. You're my role model Mailk, I always wanted to be a strong, independent and capable omega like you. When Darim was born I've been second guessing myself, my job, my future. With recent events I had enough, I dedicated eight years of my life to the museum, I decided it's time I spend it with family, with you all. Especially Desmond he's always been so patience with me, we missed so many yearly family vacation because of me and I feel so guilty. If I can't go Desmond won't since doesn't want me to be alone here. Next time we'll both be there. "

Malik came over to help Shaun, drying the dishes with a cloth. "I've been worried about you but you seem to have a hold on things. One good thing to remember is to follow your heart, if you're not happy with how things currently are, you still won't be down the line unless you make a different turn. Nobody can tell you how to live your life but yourself. Happy to know you made your decision, it's time you pamper youself, have fun and relax. "

Malik went back to the table with a rag to clean it while Shaun set the dishes back in place in cupboard. "After Altair and I had mated, we talked about the two of you. Altair insisted, once both of you were twenty you'll do it like us, I disagree of course. You're always Desmond top priority, with your interest in heart, even if he has to take second place just staying by your side makes him happy."

Shaun went back to his seat, looking at Malik how he walked back to the sink to rinse the cloth then airing it out to dry, so simple and domestic. At that moment Shaun knew he made the right choice, for a brighter and happier tomorrow.

"After my heat, I'll submit my resignation letter to the director. Then time with Desmond are in order to celebrate my newly found freedom." Shaun said with determination in his eyes.

Malik nodded in approval seating beside Shaun. "Can the both of you watch Darim while Altair and I are at the clinic? We don't want to stress him if I need to get tests done."

"We'll be glad to, we can meet back at Kadar's restaurant, Desmond said he had something to do there and we can all get an early dinner. And you can share the good news. " Shaun exclaimed, mood finally improving.

"Papa, Uncle Shaun!" Little Darim excitedly speed walk into the kitchen stopping by the two older omega. "Daddy said that I can pick a toy at the toy store with Uncle Desmond and Uncle Shaun."

Shaun pushed his chair back and guide little Darim onto his lap. "Since you'll be spending the day with Uncle Desmond and I, before we go to the store is there anything you want to do?"

Little Darim looks absolutely adorable as he thought long and hard, "Can we do Origami? Uncle Leonardo gave me a big book for it! Last time Uncle Desmond got to choose, this time you can Uncle Shaun."

"Did I hear a little nugget calling my name?" Desmond and Altair walked in going over to the table.

"Maybe?" Little Darim giggles, making everyone laugh.

Altair offered his arm as support for Malik as he stands, entwining their fingers once Malik's hand touched his, with his free hand he took Malik's bag from the chair, "We'll be going now, be good for your Uncles, little eagle."

Together the all made their way to the front door, Shaun, Desmond and little Darim seeing Altair and Malik off. Closing the door Shaun turn to look at his family. "It's Origami time, my dear bring your coloured papers and let Uncle Desmond help you with the heavy book, I'll clear the living room table."

Soon coloured papers were shared among the three, Shaun having no trouble picking for them. They first started with samurai hats and origami crown it didn't take them long to master the models, so the jumping frog and the jumping horse was added to their list.

Time flew by quickly, the table was a scattering of different origami, an impressive multitude of colours. Shaun's favourite happened to be a pale orange horse that little Darim made named Mango with a shiny red crown gifted to it by Desmond.

As Shaun did the final fold on his red frog he glance at the clock. Surprised that it's already past noon, they're have been making origami for nearly three hours. Being quite a relaxing hobby, Shaun made a mental note to do more origami with little Darim in the future.

"We should be leaving for the toy store soon, wouldn't want to let all the best toys get taken right? My dear while I'm keeping the origami let Uncle Desmond get you ready for our outing. I'll be with with you when I'm finished." Shaun took a medium size container and place it on the middle of the table, one by one the origami were deposit into the container except Mango, he'll be the center piece on the table. With that settled, Shaun kept the container in little Darim's room and went off to get himself ready.

 

Once again the three are at the front door, Shaun making sure they have everything they needed and left nothing behind. With the door locked and key safely with Desmond, they went to the car, with Desmond at the driver's seat Shaun and Little Darim at the back. Making sure everyone's seat belts are locked in Desmond drove off.

It took half an hour to reach the mall, ten minutes to find a parking spot and get out of the car, another ten minutes since little Darim likes the snall garden situated at the very top floor, needless to say a few cute pictures were taken, with Desmond and Shaun each holding little Darim's hand they reached the lifts. Five minutes for the lift to reach their floor and for it to take them to the toy store level. And a minute to step into toy heaven.

Shaun never letting go of Little Darim's hand as they waited for Desmond to come back with a trolley, it didn't take long before Desmond came back and the journey to find the best toy in store begins.

From dolls to action figures, board games to card games, the range of toys is almost endless but nothing so far has caught little Darim eyes. At least until they reach the soft toy section, multiple rows of different size and colours plushies. Letting out a loud gasp little Darim points at the cute teddy bears almost twice his size. "Can I get it please Uncle Desmond, Uncle Shaun!"

Setting the trolley aside Desmond came to squat by little Darim. "Sure little nugget, what colour do you want?" Of course choosing the colour wasn't a easy matter but with both Shaun and Desmond help, little Darim manage to narrow it down to two bears, a light purple bear with a dark purple ribbon and a grey bear with a silver ribbon. "I don't know. I love both of them. I don't want the other to be sad if I don't pick it." Little Darim sadly petting both bears.

Desmond and Shaun looked at each other and silently communicating, with a nod they both could wait for Little Darim's reaction. Desmond gently took the tiny hands petting the bears into his. "Little nugget, don't be sad they both will go home with us." It doesn't take long for both Desmond and Shaun to be hugged and cheered by the tiny omega.

Both bears were carefully place in the trolley, then pushed to the cashier with the payment done, the job of carrying both bears falls to Desmond. Shaun and Little Darim walking slightly ahead only stopping when they reached their car. Some arrangements later, little Darim was seated in the center, bears sat snugly on both side. Desmond drove off only when he was satisfied with the small omega being as comfortable as possible.

Along the way to Kadar's restaurant little Darim beamed, tiny hands rubbing the bears soft fur. "Uncle Shaun, Uncle Desmond. I thought of names for my bears. The purple bear is Taro and the grey bear is Sesame! Just like the desserts I had on the last trip."

Shaun turn to look back at tiny face surrounded by fur. "Nice to meet you Taro, Sesame. I'm Shaun and the one driving is Desmond. Right now we're on our way to the best restaurant in the whole area." Little Darim nodded seemingly pleased.

As Desmond turn into the car park, little Darim quietly said to Taro and Sesame. "We're here, now the two of you have the mission of protecting the car until we're back from the restaurant. Then we can all go home." Happy that his bears understood him, little Darim squeezed his way out of the car when the car door opened.

A short walk from the carpark to the building and soon the three were standing outside the restaurant. Shaun was surprised to see it empty not even the staff were present, surely Malik would have mention that Kadar will be closing the place for today since in the morning he did say that they can all meet up at the restaurant later for dinner.

Shaun figures it must be why Desmond was dropping by today, he can only hope Altair and Malik wouldn't be expecting the usual fare when he'll be cooking for his family later, he'll come up with the best food possible, after all it's going to be a happy occasion with Malik's news.

Desmond lead Shaun and little Darim towards the end of the restaurant and the beginning of the bar, motioning for Shaun to take a seat. "I need the little nugget to help me with something, we won't take too long."

Shaun shook his head and waves them off, wondering why Desmond needed Little Darim help, maybe a revamp of the menu or a new item that caters to people with a sweet tooth. Either way, he'll be waiting for their return.

In the meantime Shaun took out his phone, searching the web for new origami models he hasn't come across when he first browse through little Darim's book. Like any task he set his mind on, a couple minutes in and he has already saved a few new interesting model for next time and another book for little Darim.

So deeply caught in his search, he doesn't see Desmond carrying a drink over from the bar until a glass was set down in front of him. The first thought that surface in Shaun's mind was how vibrant and joyful the drink is, each layers of colours makes it look as if he's looking at a rainbow after a storm.

Setting his phone down on the table, Shaun looks at Desmond feeling a little puzzled, was this the help he needed from little Darim. He doesn't know how much input he can offer but he'll do his best. Giving Desmond a smile, Shaun held the glass up resting it against his lips, tilting the glass slightly and the liquid flows through his parted lips.

A couple of slips in, Shaun was impressed with the drink, never had something that tasted this amazing or leave such an impression on him. Shaun looked at Desmond wanting to tell him about the masterpiece he created, but was stopped by a gentle press of a finger to his lips.

Desmond with his boyish grin, release his finger from Shaun's lips. "You must be wondering about all these, I'm not very good with words like you but I've been working hard and the result is the drink you just had."

Taking a hold of Shaun's hand Desmond continues. "There's a reason for the restaurant being empty and the drink. I've been waiting for the right time so seeing you upset this morning made me carry out my plans, I called Kadar when I was with Altair, that's why it's just us here."

Desmonds takes the drink from Shaun and finished the small remainder of setting it aside. "And this bright beverage very much like the rainbow, represents me always being by your side through the heavy storms even if I'm not physically near you, but when clouds parts and the sun reappears, I'll be the first person you'll see. The bitter and sweet taste signify my promise that no matter what we'll encounter, through it all I'll be sharing the pains and sufferings, laughters and happiness, everything with you. Shaun are my reason. Will you allow me to mark and be bonded to you?"

Listening to each word spoken with care and emotion, Shaun feels his eyes pricking with tears, by the end of the speech his tears were falling, having no words Shaun could only nod his head making a few teardrop splashed the couples joined hands.

Desmond took off Shaun's glasses using his free hand, placing the glasses on the table then moving to wipe the tears away, with a gesture to the back little Darim came towards them.

A quick squeeze to Shaun's hand before he let go, now with both hand free Desmond reached for the item that little Darim carried. Opening the velvet box the alpha carefully took the ring out, lifting Shaun's hand to slide it onto his ring finger.

Shaun grabs his glasses, wanting to have a clear view of the ring on his finger. It was a platinum ring with sleek diamonds in a baguette cut lining all around the centre. Lifting his hand Shaun press a kiss to his ring, and got up from his seat to cup Desmond's head, pulling him in for a kiss.

The pair caught up in their kiss, missed little Darim running over to the entrance where Altair, Malik and Kadar stood. Deciding to have mercy on the unsuspecting couple, Altair cleared his throat when that doesn't work he send little Darim.

Reaching his uncles little Darim, tip toes and taps both of them on their sides. Breaking their kiss the couple looked down at little Darim who pointed at the entrance with a big smile.

Desmond scoops little Darim into his arms, ready to head over to the others. Shaun kept his phone and followed Desmond to his waiting family. Shaun directly went over to Malik, wanting to show his ring and to hear what the other omega has to say about the visit to the clinic.

And like he thought Malik confirms his pregnancy, of course Altair is preening like the first time, it might be hard for outsiders to notice but it's a slight change from his normal attitude, very very slight. Shaun learned from Malik that Leonardo and Ezio were setting up the house for a celebration, as they all went to their respective cars.

Somehow a horrible morning turned into a memorable evening, it really is a double happiness for their family, a pup and a soon to be bonded pair. With Desmond and everyone supporting him, Shaun wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
